I'll Be Your Peter Pan
by xilyeshin
Summary: [EXO] CHAP 3 IS UP! / "Anyway, itu hanya kecoa, Hunnie" "Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, Hyung." Ucap Sehun mulai mendrama, dia memang seperti itu. / "Aku tahu pakian yang pantas untukmu besok." Sial. Suho membantunya. / Seme or Uke? Sehun sangat tahu tweet itu ditujukan pada siapa. / Boyxboy / RnR, please!
1. PROLOG

I'll Be Your Peter Pan

Author: Elle ( Iceullim)

Genre: Romance, Sad, BL, Humor

Rating: PG – 15

Pairing: TaoRis

Pairing: TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin

Summary: Bagiku kau lebih cantik dari Wendy atau Cinderrela, hanya dirimu satu-satunya yang membuat jantungku berdebar, aku akan menjadi Peter Panmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski canggung kadang menyapaku.

Warning: this my first fanfic, so, i'm sorry if this ff very bad and more and i want you enjoy this fanfic, thank you.

.

.

.

_Present by Elle_

.

.

.

_Don't LIKE, don't READ !_

.

.

.

_Enjoy_

.

.

.

_PROLOG_

_**Andaikan aku seorang Peter Pan, aku akan menjadikanmu Wendi. Kisah kita tidak akan pernah berakhir, cinta kita tak akan pernah hilang, kita akan selalu bersama.. hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kita.**_

_**Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau ingin sekali menjadi seorang Peter Pan yang tampan dan gagah, tapi menurutku kau lebih pantas menjadi Wendi di bandingkan menjadi Peter Pan. Kau terlalu manis dan lembut untuk menjadi Peter Pan.**_

_**Bagiku.. Kau lebih cantik dari pada Cinderrela atau pun Wendi, hanya dirimu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hatiku berdebar… just you Taozi.**_

_**-Kris-**_

_**Masih lekat dalam ingatanku saat kau terlonjak kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu, saat pipimu merona, saat kau terbelalak kaget dengan alasanku yang memang tak masuk akal, hahaha saat itu aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat eksperimu yang membuatku gemas dan ingin menciummu.**_

_**Aku memang bukan orang penting di dalam hidupmu, ya.. aku hanyalah salah seorang yang populer di kampus, orang populer yang menyukai ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai namja manis berdimple sepertimu, melihat pipimu yang merona, melihatmu menggerutu kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibir yang selalu ku nanti-nantikan untuk menyentuh bibirku.**_

_**Aku… ingin menjadi Peter Panmu, yang selalu ada di sisimu apapun itu keadaannya, entah di saat sedih ataupun senang, aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada di sisiku. I'll be your Peter Pan, baby..**_

_**-Suho-**_

_**Aku tersenyum lembut melihat dirimu yang tengah merona, melihat pipi chubbymu berwarna pink lembut yang membuatmu semakin manis dimataku.**_

_**Aku merasakan hatiku berdebar kencang saat melihatmu tersenyum lembut padaku, senyuman itu… senyuman yang selalu ku impikan suatu saat nanti akan di berikan kepadaku dan itu semua benar-benar terjadi. Oh hyung kau membuatku gila akan pesonamu.**_

_**Andai saja kau bisa terbang memasuki ruang hatiku yang terbuka lebar untukmu hyung, aku akan menutupnya rapat-rapat supaya tidak ada yang masuk selain dirimu hyung.**_

_**Saranghae… Kim Minseok hyung.**_

_**-Chen-**_

'_**Do you wan't to be my Wendi?' itu.. adalah kata-kata yang ingin sekali aku ucapkan padamu, tapi… entah kenapa lidah ini terlalu kelu untuk mengatakannya.**_

_**Saat aku melihatmu, jantungku berdesir hangat, auramu… wajahmu.. tubuhmu.. rambutmu.. matamu.. hidungmu.. kulitmu.. dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang selalu menggodaku itu, aku suka semua itu, aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, dirimu yang apa adanya, polos, imut dan ceria.**_

_**Kau memang namja, tapi kecantikanmu dapat membuatku terjerat dalam pesonamu, Hyung. Kecantikanmu dapat mengalahkan kecantikan yeoja tercantik sekalipun!**_

_**Kau seperti magnet yang membuatku tidak bisa jauh darimu, yang membuatku selalu ingin bersamamu.**_

_**Yang selalu membuat dadaku sesak ketika melihatmu menangis karna mengingat kecelekaan yang pernah kau hadapi, oh malaikat kecilku taukah kau bahwa aku sangat menderita melihatmu seperti itu? Aku janji aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum.**_

_**Jangan khawatir, jangan takut, ada aku di sini.. aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, menggenggam tanganmu memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan di kala kau sedang kedinginan dan ketakutan.**_

_**Love you my Wendi.**_

_**-Sehun-**_

_**Saat itu, saat aku melihat dirimu yang sedang di sergap beberapa orang berbadan kekar.**_

_**Orang-orang itu mulai menggodamu, menyentuh dagumu yang membuatku terbakar oleh api kemarahan dan kebencian.**_

_**Aku segera berlari ke tempat kau dan sekelompok orang itu, menatap sekelompok itu dengan pandangan tajam, pandangan yang penuh dengan kemarahan dan kebencian, jika saja aku seorang vampire mungkin mataku sudah berwarna merah darah saat itu.**_

_**Tanpa ba bi bu aku menyerang mereka semua, seperti seorang serigala yang sedang kelaparan, dengan bringasnya aku memukul, menendang, menonjok bahkan menginjak sekolompok pengganggu itu.**_

_**Kau terkejut dan menatap tak percaya padaku setelah aku berhasil menghabisi para pengganggu itu, aku sendiri tak percaya dengan kekuatan yang kupunya, bagaimana bisa? Apa ini karnamu? Apa ini karna untukmu? Apa ini karna rasa cintaku yang terlalu besar untukmu? Ah kurasa seperti itu, karna apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu, segala yang kupunya akan kuberikan untukmu.. Baby Soo.**_

_**-Kai-**_

_**Dirimu yang selalu ceria seperti matahari yang selalu memancarkan sinar hangatnya yang selalu di butuhkan semua orang agar mereka bisa melihat semua keindahan yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan.**_

_**Coba bayangkan jika matahari tidak ada, apakah semua bisa melihat keindahan itu? Apa semua orang bisa mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa penerangan? Jawabannya tidak, mereka tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika tidak ada matahari atau penerangan lainnya, seperti diriku yang selalu membutuhkanmu.**_

_**Hatiku terasa dingin jika kau tak ada di sisiku, aku merasa semua gelap, tanpa dirimu hatiku seperti pulau tak berpenghuni, begitu sepi dan hampa, tanpamu.. aku seperti kehilangan setengah jiwaku, aku seperti mayat hidup, memang ragaku hidup tapi jiwaku terasa mati tanpamu.**_

_**Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, memelukmu di saat kau sedang kedinginan, membisikkan kata-kata penenang saat kau khawatir dan takut dan memberikanmu cinta yang tulus untukmu, Baekkie Hyung.**_

_**-Chanyeol-**_

"Aww.. appo.." ringis namja manis yang sedang terduduk sambil mengelus lengannya yang terasa sakit akibat tabrakan yang tidak terlalu keras tapi berhasil membuat namja manis itu jatuh terduduk, sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya meringis pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA KAU BILANG?! BISAKAH KAU ULANGI PERKATAANMU ITU?!" teriak namja manis tersebut yang mulai agak emosi, Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris?" kata Victoria hampir seperti bisikan sehingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.


	2. Part 1 - Introduce

Author: Elle

Genre: Romance, Sad, BL, Little bit a humor

Rate: PG – 15

Pairing: TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin

Summary: Bagiku Kau lebih cantik dari Wendy atau Cinderrela, hanya dirimu satu-satunya yang membuat jantungku berdebar, aku akan menjadi Peter Panmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski canggung kadang menyapaku.

AN: Annyeong yeoreobeun… hari ini saya menyajikan/? Menu terbaru *ini ff apa warteg/?-_-v * kali ini saya meraciknya dengan sedikit bumbu humor *maksud beut-* ok saya tidak mau terlalu banyak bacot dan semoga kalian tidak bosan karna chapter pertama ini agak panjang.

Ok menikmati makanan #plak, ralat. Ff yang saya sajikan (?)

.

.

.

_I'll Be Your Peter Pan_

.

.

.

_Present by Elle_

.

.

.

_Don't bash, Don't plagiarism, Don't be siders_.

_Please be a good reader! ^^_

.

.

_Chapter 1_

Di suatu pagi terlihat seorang namja manis tengah berlari di koridor kampusnya. Nafasnya terlihat memburu, sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan karena ia sudah berlari cukup lama. Saat sedang berlari dia tidak melihat seorang namja tampan di depannya yang juga tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan kelihatannya namja itu pun tidak melihat namja manis itu karena dia sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan lagu yang terdengar di earphonenya, dan tiba-tiba….

Bruuk..

"Aww.. appo.." ringis namja manis yang sedang terduduk sambil mengelus lengannya yang terasa sakit akibat tabrakan yang tidak terlalu keras tapi berhasil membuat namja manis itu jatuh terduduk, sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya meringis pelan.

"Ya! Neo! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Memangnya kau tidak melihat aku sedang terburu-buru tadi?! Hah!" teriak namja manis itu setelah berhasil berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Hah?! Apa aku tidak mendengarnya!" jawab namja tampan itu, namja manis itu menghela nafasnya kesal lalu berjalan mendekati namja tampan itu dan segera dia melepas earphone yang menutupi telinga namja tampan tersebut dengan kasar.

"AKU BILANG KALAU JALAN ITU LIHAT-LIHAT!" teriak namja manis itu di telinga sang namja tampan tersebut sontak namja tampan itu segera menutup telinganya supaya tidak tuli.

"Aishh, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku hampir tuli karna teriakan cemprengmu itu." cibir namja tampan yang di ketahui bernama Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris tersebut. Mendengar cibiran Kris, namja manis itu sontak membulatkan matanya kaget.

"APA KAU BILANG?! BISAKAH KAU ULANGI PERKATAANMU ITU?!" teriak namja manis tersebut yang mulai agak emosi. Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bilang bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan 'teriakan cemprengmu' yang hampir membuatku tuli itu?" tanya Kris yang menekankan kata 'teriakan cemprengmu' yang membuat namja manis tersebut emosi.

"HYAAAAA! BERANINYA KAU! TARIK UCAPANMU!" teriak namja manis itu dengan teriakan cempreng khasnya.

"Tidak akan, sudahlah aku sedang ada urusan. Bye." balas Kris yang tidak peduli pada namja manis yang tengah emosi sampai mengobarkan api di dalam hatinya /? Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan namja manis tersebut di koridor sendirian.

"YAA!". Karena tidak terima di terlantarkan begitu saja /? Namja manis itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kris yang membuat Kris tersentak hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ada suatu gejolak aneh yang dia rasakan saat tangan namja manis itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Hatinya. Dia berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantugnya itu lalu menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap namja manis itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kris datar dan sedikit dingin, membuat namja manis itu sedikit ketakutan namun perasaan itu segera di tepis oleh namja manis tersebut.

"NEOO! TIDAKKAH KAU DI AJARKAN SOPAN SANTUN OLEH KELUARGAMU?! MINTA MAAF SEKARANG!" perintah namja manis itu dengan berteriak sangat kencang mebuat Kris segera menutup telinganya.

"Haruskah?" tanya Kris singkat lalu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan (lagi) namja manis itu sendirian, seraya berjalan Kris kembali memasang earphonenya dan kembali terhanyut oleh lagu yang sedang terputar di ipodya.

"HEY! KAU MAU KEMANA EOHHH?! KAU BELUM MINTA MAAF!" teriak namja manis itu dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan dari Kris yang mengartikan bahwa dia tidak mau dan tidak peduli. Namja manis itu berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Namja manis tersebut menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuang nafasnya dari mulut. Dia melakukan itu berkali-kali sampai dia merasa tenang, setelah dia rasa sudah cukup dia pun menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Hhh tenang.. rilekss.. jangan terbawa emosi.., aku harus tenang ya, aku harus tenang." kata namja manis itu berusaha memenangkan diri sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya tujuanku apa ya?" tanya namja manis itu sambil melihat kanan dan kiri yang terlihat sangat... sepi,. Saking kesal dan marahnya dia sampai lupa apa tujuannya tadi sampai akhirnya….

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat, aku terlambat dan harus segera ke kelas." Ujar namja manis itu santai sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya sepertinya dia belum benar-benar menyadarinya sampai….

"OMO! AKU TERLAMBAT!" pekik namja manis itu dengan sangat keras karena baru menyadari semuanya, setelah itu segera saja namja manis itu segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Manis-manis lola #plak.

Setelah 5 menit berlari, akhirnya namja manis itu sampai di pintu kelasnya dan dia pun segera membuka pintu kelasnya.

Brakk

Semua mahasiswa termasuk dosen sontak menatap si penyebab suara itu.

"_Seonsaengnim_!" panggil namja manis yang ada di depan pintu itu lantas segera berlari kembali menuju dosennya. Setelah sampai di depan dosen itu dia pun mulai mengatur nafasnya; menariknya dari hidung lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

"_Seonsaengnim_ hahh.. mian... a, aku terlambat... karena aku harus membantu ibuku sebentar.. dan tadi ada sedikit hah hambatan." Jelas namja manis tersebut di sela-sela mengatur nafasnya, dosen itu pun menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan dari namja manis itu.

"Baiklah, Tao-ah karna kau baru pertama kali terlambat dan alasanmu cukup masuk akal, kau takkan ku hukum tapi ingat! Kau tidak boleh terlambat lagi, mengerti?" ujar seonsaengnim tegas.

'Baik, aku mengerti." jawab namja manis yg ternyata bernama Tao itu pada seonsaengnimnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk." kata seonsaengnim itu seraya tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"Terima kasih, Victoria_Seonsaengnim_, kau memang baik!" kata Tao seraya tersenyum cerah dan segera menuju tempat duduknya, seonsaengnim itu pun tekikik geli dan tersenyum lembut menanggapi tingkah Tao yang menurutnya terlihat lucu.

Tao pun duduk di tempat duduknya. Teman Tao yang ada di depannya lekas mengalihkan badannya ke belakang saat Tao sudah menduduki kursinya yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"_Annyeong_, Tao-ah!" sapa namja manis yang duduk di depan Tao ramah sembari menampilkan _eyesmile_nya yang indah.

"_Annyeong_, Baekkie hyung!" balas Tao sembari tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun namja manis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tao-ie, Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. Tao mengularkan buku pelajarannya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak terlalu baik." Jawabnya lalu mengehela nafasnya mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi. Baekhyun yang melihat Tao seperti itu mengernyit.

"_Wae_? Kenapa bisa begitu? Dan kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hhh, tadi saat aku ingin berangkat, tiba-tiba ibu menyuruhku untuk memberikan kue ke tetangga sebelah sekedar untuk perkenalan karna aku baru pindah di komplek itu. Tapi saat aku mengetuk pintunya tidak ada yang meresponnya, jadi aku taruh saja kue itu di depan pintunya. Lalu saat aku sedang berlari ke kelas aku bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang sangat… menyebalkan!" jelas Tao panjang lebar lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sial itu.

"_Ne_,_arraseo_, Tao-ahh sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam kelam Tao.

"Tapi dia sangat menyebalkan! Tidak tau sopan santun, merasa tampan, merasa keren dan mm.. ya intinya dia menyebalkan!" elak Tao yang membuat Baekhyun gemas karena gaya bicara Tao yang menurutnya lucu itu. Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Tao yang kekanak-kanakan tersebut, Tao memang seperti itu; kekanak-kanakan, gampang ngambek dan polos, benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali belajar, kau tidak mau di hukum kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ahh, _ne_, _hyung_." Jawab Tao semangat dan mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran yang sedang di ajarkan Vict seonsaengnim.

.

"Ok, cukup sampai di sini pelajaran kita, jangan lupa PR kalian minggu depan harus di kumpulkan! Jika tidak kalian akan tahu akibatnya! Mengerti?" tanya Victoria pada semua mahasiswa yg berada di kelasnya.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_." jawab semua mahasiswa hampir serempak, Victoria tersenyum lembut ke semua mahasiswanya membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Baiklah sekarang kumpulkan PR kalian di meja, setelah itu kalian boleh keluar!" perintah Victoria tegas.

"_Ne,_ _Seonsaengnim_!" jawab semua mahasiswa serempak lagi, lalu mereka mengambil buku PR mereka dan berjalan menuju meja dosen untuk mengumpulkan PR mereka lalu mereka berjalan keluar kelas saat Tao berjalan menuju pintu kelas untuk pergi menyusul Baekhyun yg sudah ada di cafetaria, Tao mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang sontak Tao berbalik untuk melihat siapa yg memanggilnya dan…

"Tao!" teriak yeoja itu lagi yang ternyata adalah seonsaengnimnya, Victoria melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tao, Tao pun mendekat ke Victoria.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu, _Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Tao sopan, Victoria tersenyum manis.

"Bisakah kau membantuku membawa buku tugas itu?" tanya Victoria sambil menunjuk ke arah mejanya.

"Dengan senang hati, _Seonsaengnim._" jawab Tao tersenyum manis lalu berjalan menuju meja Victoria dan mengambil semua buku tugas tersebut.

"_Gomawo_, Tao-ah, kau memang murid yang sangat baik dan sopan" puji Victoria tersenyum manis, Tao hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ahh biasa saja, _Seonsaengnim._ Ini memang tugas kita bukan? Membantu sesama manusia, apalagi _Seonsaengnim_ itu dosen saya, jadi saya harus sopan dan membantu seonsaengnim. Bukan begitu seonsaengnim? Kkk.." ucap Tao atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ceramah Tao sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hmm, kau benar, Tao-ah." setuju Victoria. "ya sudah, ayo kita ke ruangku" sambungnya yang di balas anggukan dari Tao. Mereka pun berjalan melewati koridor dengan Tao yang agak susah melihat jalan di depannya karena agak terhalangi buku-buku yang sedang di gendongnya. Saat melewati koridor, ada namja yang sedang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Tao, dia sedang asyik membaca buku yang ada di tangannya sambil mendengar lagu dari earphonenya itu sampai-sampai….

Brugghh..

"Akhh, appoo…" ringis Tao saat dia jatuh ke lantai dan terlihat ada seorang namja yang tengah bernasib sama seperti Tao.

"Aakhh.. sial!.. kenapa orang-orang di sini senang sekali menabrakku?!" gumam Kris kesal, namja yang bertabrakan dengan Tao. Tao yang mendengar gumaman Kris langsung mendongak dan mendapatkan Kris yang tengah menunduk sambil mengelus lengannya. Tao mendengus kesal.

"YAAAKK! KAU TIDAK MELIHAT JALAN EOHH?! DAN… SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG SUKA MENABRAK?!" teriak Tao yg sudah berdiri yg langsung membuat semua yg ada di sana menoleh padanya termasuk Victoria yg langsung membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat semua buku tugas berserakan.

"Tao kenapa- " ucapan Victoria terputus karena dia melihat Tao sedang emosi dan seorang namja yang dia kenal sedang terduduk di lantai sambil meringis pelan.

"Kris?" kata Victoria hampir seperti bisikan sehingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sambil menatap Kris tak percaya.

"Aishhhh! Bisakah kau tidak memakai suara cemprengmu?" gerutu Kris kesal.

"Kenapa orang-orang di sini suka sekali berteriak?!" Kris pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya –yang sebenarnya tidak terdapat noda sama sekali.

"YAKKK! KAUUU! JANGAN PERNAH KAU BILANG KALAU SUARAKU ITU CEMPRENG! TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU ATAU KAU AKAN TAU AKIBATNYA!" pekik Tao semakin kencang, membuat semua orang di sana menutup kuping mereka. Kris pun mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya saat mendapatkan Tao sedang menatapnya tajam dan seketika itu juga Tao mebelalakkan matanya.

"Neo?!" gumam Kris dan Tao serempak.

"YA! KAU! MENGAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENABRAKKU EOH!" teriak Tao dengan suara khasnya.

"DAN KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI TERIAK-TERIAK EOH?!" Kris sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya. Dia agak emosi karena sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao, Tao selalu berteriak dan itu membuatnya hampir tuli. Tapi entah mengapa dia suka dengan suara teriak Tao itu, seperti ada daya tarik tersendiri yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini _"Kris! Sadarlah! Suara teriak dia itu cempreng! Dan jangan pernah kau menyukai orang yang suka berteriak dengan suara cempreng seperti dia!"_ batin Kris menolak hatinya _"walaupun dia manis?"_tanya hati kecil Kris dan terjadilah perdebatan antara pikiran dan hati Kris.

"i-ITU KARNA KAU YANG TIDAK MEMPUNYAI SOPAN SANTUN TERHADAP ORANG LAIN!" teriak Tao, tapi ada sedikit ketakutan dan gugup yang tersirat dari nadanya karena tadi dia mendengar nada bicara Kris yang sepertinya sudah mulai emosi. Namun tetap saja Tao yang paling emosi.

"Apakah aku harus sopan santun terhadap orang yang suka berteriak kasar sepertimu?" tanya Kris sedikit mencibir.

"YA! KAU! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! MINTA MAAF SEKARANGGGG!" teriak Tao makin kencang dan membuat semua orang yg di sana menutup kuping mereka rapat" termasuk Kris dan Victoria.

"Shireo!" tolak Kris yg masih kekeuh terhadap pendiriannya sambil berpangku tangan.

"DASAR KAU!" geram Tao yang sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk me-wushu orang di depannya itu. Tetapi belum sempat dia me-wushu Kris, Victoria seonsaengnim yang sudah tau akan ada bahaya segera melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Tao-ah, jangan emosi begitu, emosi hanya akan memperbesar permasalahan. Bersabarlah sedikit." kata Victoria bijak.

"Dan kau, Kris." lanjut Victoria melirik Kris dengan tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan 'minta maaf atau aku akan memberitahukan aibmu kepada semua orang dan kau tidak akan mendapat uang saku selama satu bulan penuh' itu.

"Tapi noona-" ucapan Kris terpotong karna Victoria semakin mempertajam tatapan matanya yg tersirat keseriusan di dalamnya, Kris menghela nafas berat, dia tahu kalau Victoria sudah seperti itu, berarti dia benar-benar serius dan Kris tidak mau itu semua terjadi.

"Ok, ok.." kata Kris lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku minta maaf." kata Kris dingin seperti tidak niat berminta maaf.

"Yang benar!" titah Victoria dingin dan tegas, membuat Tao bergidik ngeri saat mendengar nada bicara Victoria karena Tao memang belum pernah mendengar Victoria berkata dengan nada sedingin dan setegas itu.

"Haishh, iya iya… Aku minta maaf." kata Kris lembut sembari tersenyum tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti paksaan _"aku tak peduli, intinya aku sudah minta maaf."_ujar Kris dalam hati.

"Ehh? _N.. ne_" kata Tao sedikit gugup karna baru kali ini dia mendengar suara Kris yg lembut itu dan entah mengapa dia lebih menyukai Kris yg berkata dengan nada lembut itu _"dia terlihat lebih tampan jika seperti itu, eh?! Ya Tao! Kau berpikir apa eoh?! Dia itu tak punya sopan santun, sok cool, sok tampan! Ya walaupun dia memang cool dan tampan, ehh?! Aku bilang apa tadi tampan? Cool? Tidak tidak, jangan sampai kau meyukainya Tao.."_batin Tao berargumen sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat yang membuat Victoria dan Kris mengernyit heran.

"_Gwaenchana_, Tao-ah?" kata Victoria khawatir.

"Ehh? _N-_ _ne_" kata Tao sedikit terkejut karna baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu tolong ambil semua buku yang berserakan. Kris, bantu Tao mengambil semua buku dan bawa ke ruangku, aku duluan ke ruangku" titahVictoria pada mereka berdua lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Kris dan Tao pun berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan sampai akhirnya satu buku tersisa di lantai dan mereka berdua mengambil secara bersamaan, mebuat posisi tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang ada di bawah tangannya.

**Deg Deg**

Jantung mereka berpacu dengan sangat cepat, dan dengan segara Tao menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam Kris dan segera berdiri lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Mm, maaf tadi aku mm tadi a- aku tidak sengaja." ujar Kris gelapan setelah selesai mengambil semua buku dan berdiri.

"Ehh? Euungg n-ne, a- aku juga minta maaf." Tao berucap sembari menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang sudah menghiasi seluruh wajahnya itu.

"Mmm, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Kris yg memang belum tau nama Tao dari awal karna pertemuan pertama kali mereka yg sangat tak mengenakkan.

"Na-namaku Huang Zi Tao kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Salam kenal." kata Tao gugup dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum manis yg membuat jantung Kris berdegup kencang (lagi) _"manis" _batin Kris memuji Tao.

"Ne, salam kenal. Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggil ku Kris." kata Kris tersenyum yang membuat Tao terpana dan membuat jantung Tao hampir mau copot. Ok, terlalu lebay memang tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya jadi.. apa boleh buat?

"Mm, Kris sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang dosen sebelum kita di marahi Victoria seonsaengnim" kata Tao yang sudah sadar dari keterpanaannya dan membuat Kris sadar dari lamunannya juga.

"Ahh, ne aku hampir lupa hehe". Kris terkekeh canggung. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke ruang Victoria. Di sepanjang koridor, mereka selalu berbincang-bincang. Tak jarang juga mereka tertawa bersama, seperti sudah lama kenal padahal baru beberapa menit yg lalu.

"Kris, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan gege? Karena sepertinya kau lebih tua dari padaku." tanya Tao hati-hati, takut membuat emosi Kris tersulut lagi.

"Boleh saja. Ternyata kau sopan ya." jawab Kris sedikit mencibir Tao lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, Kris ge! Itu kan karena gege duluan yang memulai. Aku memang anak yang sopan kalau saja gege tidak membuatku emosi tadi." Kilah Tao sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya kesal yang malah terkesan imut itu. Kris terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Tao yang lucu itu _"ternyata dia sangat manis dan juga ramah, ahh apa yg kau pikirkan Kris"_batin Kris.

"Baiklah.. arraseo, mianhae, Panda.." kata Kris sambil mengusap surai Tao lembut, Tao ingin menepis tangan Kris yang tengah mengusap surainya namun entah kenapa tangannya terasa kaku dan ia juga merasa…. Nyaman.

"Ck, baiklah." Kris mengacak rambut Tao pelan yang di balas gerutu-gerutuan kesal dari Tao yang membuat Kris semakin gemas terhadap 'pandanya' ini.

"_Kris gege ternyata dewasa, baik, tampan dan mempunyai kharisma, wajar saja jika banyak yeoja atau namja yg menyukainya, sepertinya aku mengaguminya_" batin Tao menilai Kris.

"Sepertinya Kris gege mahasiswa baru di sini ne? soalnya aku baru tadi melihat Kris ge." tanya Tao penasaran.

"Ne, gege baru saja mendaftar untuk menjadi mahasiswa baru, besok gege baru mulai masuk, gege pindahan dari Canada, gege pindah ke sini karna orang tua gege sedang mengurus cabang kerja mereka yg ada di China" jelas Kris.

"Kenapa Kris ge tidak ikut saja bersama orang tua gege? Dan kenapa memilih ke sini?" tanya Tao.

"Gege malas saja, kalau gege ikut gege hanya akan seperti penggangu kerja mereka dan gege tidak mau menggagu mereka berkerja jadi gege memilih untuk tidak ikut dan orang tuaku mengirimku ke Korea untuk menemui Vict noona yg katanya menjadi dosen di sini" jelas Kris.

"Memangnya Victoria seonsaengnim siapa gege?" tanya Tao semakin pernasaran.

"Dia sepupuku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya noona kandungku, aku di suruh orang tuaku untuk menemuinya dan tinggal bersamanya karna kebetulan dia mengajar dan tinggal di Korea" jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Ohh, ne arraseo ge, ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai," kata Tao di depan pintu ruang dosen, Kris sedikit kecewa karna dia tidak bisa bersama Tao lagi.

Tok tok tok, Tao mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Victoria.

"Masuk!" kata Victoria agak berteriak dari dalam ruangan kerjanya, dia sangat sibuk terlihat dari gerak geriknya yang seperti sedang membaca laporan dengan serius.

"Annyeong seonsaengnim," sapa Tao di ambang pintu, Victoria mendongak.

"Eh kalian sudah sampai?" tanya Victoria sedikit kaget saat dia melihat Kris dan Tao yang sudah ada di ambang pintu, Victoria menghampiri mereka berdua (KrisTao) yg sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ne seonsaengnim," kata Tao tersenyum lembut.

"Ya sudah ayo masuk," ajak Victoria lalu menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya masuk ke ruangannya, setelah sampai Kris dan Tao menaruh semua buku tugas yg mereka bawa di meja Victoria.

"Gomawo, Tao-ah, Kris-ah maaf merepotkan kalian terlebih Tao maaf sudah menyita sedikit waktu istirahatmu" kata Victoria tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua.

"Ne, cheonma, gwaenchana seonsaengnim itu memang sudah kewajiban bukan? Kkk" kata Tao.

"Ne, benar kata Tao, lagi pula aku juga senang bisa membantumu noona." kata Kris, hohoho, dusta sekali kau, Kris.

"Ne, arraseo kalian berdua memang baik, oh ya, Kris kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak bilang supaya aku menjemputumu?" tanya Victoria pada Kris.

"Oh, beberapa jam tadi noona, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan noona saja." kata Kris.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Kris-ah, oh ya, setelah ini kau mau langsung pulang atau menunggu noona selesai mengajar?" tanya Victoria.

"Sebaiknya, aku pulang saja." jawab Kris.

"Baiklah, chankanman," kata Victoria lalu mengambil pen dan kertas dan menulis alamat rumahnya.

"Ini alamat rumahku, kunci duplikat rumah dan kunci kamarmu, jangan sampai kesasar ne!" kata Victoria mengingatkatkan Kris setelah memberikan alamat rumah, kunci duplikat rumah dan kunci kamar Kris.

"Ne noona by the way rumahmu sudah pindah, eoh?" tanya Kris sambil menatap alamat rumah yang diberikan Victoria.

"Ne, aku baru saja pindah kemarin malam." jelas Victoria.

"Ne, arra, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang noona, Tao." pamit Kris lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Victoria

"Ah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku juga pergi aku ingin menyusul Baekhyun kasihan dia aku tinggal dari tadi di kantin, annyeong Vict seonsaengnim." kata Tao, Tao membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari pergi keluar menuju cafetaria, Victoria tersenyum melihatnya lalu kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

Tao's POV

Aku berlari menuju kantin. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat Baekhyun hyung menunggu lama, pasti dia akan marah padaku. Ahh semoga saja tidak.

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di kantin sekolah. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kantin sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari Baekhyun hyung.

"Tao-ie!" aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Itu dia Baekhyun hyung!

"Baekhyun hyung" seruku, segera saja aku berlari menuju Baekhyun hyung.

"Hahh, hyung mianhae.. jeongmal mianhaeyo hyung.. hahh, tadi aku di suruh Vict seonsaengnim untuk bawa buku-buku tugas ke ruangannya dan waktu di perjalanan ada sedikit masalah," kataku di sela-sela aku mengambil nafas.

"Hmm gimana ya..?". Sepertinya dia marah padaku. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah, aku mulai berfikir untuk mencari cara agar Baekhyun hyung memaafkan ku dan…. aha! Akhirnya akupun punya ide yang sangat jitu yaitu…

"Bbuing-bbuing~" aku pun mengeluarkan jurus bbuing-bbuingku yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan luluh.

"Kau memang tau kelemahanku, Tao-ie. Baiklah aku memaafkanmu." kata Baekhyun hyung tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo hyung.." aku pun memeluk Baekhyun hyung yang sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung kandungku ini.

"Ne, cheonma, Baby Panda.." kata Baekhyun hyung lembut padaku. Aku bersyukur sekali mempunyai sahabat yang baik seperti dia.

"Oh ya, memangnya tadi ada masalah apa lagi, Tao-ah?" kata Baekhyung hyung penasaran. Ck, dia memang suka sekali penasaran terhadap masalah orang, terutama aku yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri dan begitupun aku, yang sudah menggapnya sebagai hyungku.

"Ok, akan ku ceritakan tapi lebih baik kita makan dulu hyung. Aku sudah lapar.." rengekku manja padanya. Kkk.

"Ne, arra. _Kajja_ kita pesan dulu," ajak Baekhyun hyung. Kamipun memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk yg nyaman.

Setelah duduk, akupun menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi, mulai dari aku tertabrak Kris ge lagi dan sampai kami berdua berpisah di ruang Vict seonsaengnim.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," ucapku usai menceritakannya sambil tersenyum membayangkan insiden yang menimpaku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama dia ne, Tao..?" tanya Baekhyun hyung bermaksud menggodaku, sontak aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi pipiku.

"A-ani hyung, hanya saja aku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya dan jantungku juga suka berdetak abnormal jika berada di dekatnya." jelasku terlalu jujur dan polos.

"Hahahaha, itu artinya kau menyukainya, Tao-ie, siapa tadi namanya?" tanya Baekhyun hyung. Dasar pelupa.

"Kris ge, hyung."Jawabku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ah, iya, Kris, hahaha kau terlalu polos, Tao-ie," Baekhyun hyung tertawa. Ugh.

"Maksud hyung?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Aku terlalu polos? Memangnya apa hubungan kepolosanku dengan Kris ge?

"Maksudku itu kau terlalu polos jadi kau tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang menghampirimu. Makanya, kalau benci atau kesal dengan seseorang, jangan terlalu berlebihan bisa-bisa jadi cinta." jelas Baekhyun hyung sambil menggodaku. Aishh, aku merasa pipiku makin memanas saja.

Pelayan kantin akhirnya datang dengan membawa makanan dan minuman yang ku pesan bersama dengan Baekhyun hyung. Aku segera melahap makananku. Sungguh, aku sangat lelah dan lapar karena insiden tadi. Tiba-tiba terlihat Kyungsoo hyung, Luhan ge, Lay ge dan Xiumin ge sedang menuju ke arah kami, mereka adalah teman-teman kami tapi kami semua beda kelas kecuali aku dan Baekhyun hyung.

"Annyeong, Baekhyunnie, Tao-ie," sapa Luhan ge kepada kami lalu duduk bersama kami yang di ikuti oleh Lay ge, Kyungsoo hyung dan juga Xiumin ge.

"Annyeong gege," balas ku dan Baekhyun hyung.

"Kalian tidak memesan?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Kami baru saja memesan," jawab Luhan yang di angguki oleh yang lain.

"Oh begitu,". Aku melanjutkan acara makank. Luhan, Lay, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo segera menduduki tempat duduk kosong di samping kami. Tempat duduk yang aku dan Baekhyun hyung duduki memang panjang dan lebar bisa memuat kira-kira dua belas orang.

"Tao-ie, Baekhyunie, aku lihat tadi kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Bisakah kalian memberitahu kami? Jebal…" mohon Lay ge padaku dan Baekhyun hyung.

"Ne, Tao-ie, Baekhyunie, tolong beri tahu kami~" Xiumin ge menatapku dan Baekhyun hyung dengan tatapan memelas, Lay ge, Luhan ge dan Kyungsoo hyung juga ikut-ikutan memohon lebih tepatnya memaksaku dan Baekhyun hyung untuk menceritakan apa yang kami berdua bicarakan tadi, aku menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun hyung.

"Kau saja yang menceritakannya pada mereka hyung," kataku dengan semburat tipis di pipiku mengingat kejadian tadi, Baekhyun hyung mengangguk semangat, hahh hyungku yang satu ini memang suka sekali bercerita.

"Ehem, jadi begini Xiumin ge, Lay ge, Kyungsoo, Luhan ge, tadi Tao itu bla bla bla." jelas Baekhyun hyung panjang lebar pada mereka. Mereka mendengarnya dengan sangat antusias kecuali aku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku semenjak Baekhyun hyung mulai bercerita, aku sangat malu...

"Oh… jadi begitu ceritanya? Hahaa sepertinya panda kesayangan kita sudah semakin dewasa, hhahaa." kata Luhan ge sedikit mencibirku, pipiku semakin memanas, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ya gege! Jangan mencibirku.. aku kan malu.." ucapku tidak terima dengan cibiran yang di berikan Luhan ge padaku. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pipiku yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

Setelah menunggu akhrinya pesanan mereka tiba dan kami pun makan bersama sebelum ada beberapa orang yg mengusik acara makan kami.

"Annyeong, Baekkie.." sapa Chanyeol hyung, dia adalah ketua genk dari beberapa orang itu, genk itu terdiri dari Chanyeol hyung, Chen gege, Sehun, Kai, Suho hyung. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang terkenal karena kekerenan dan ketampanan mereka, mereka juga termasuk murid-murid yang pintar dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang diam-diam Baekhyun hyung sukai, ah bukan tapi ia cintai, begitupun juga dengan Luhan ge pada Sehun, Kyungsoo hyung pada Kai, Xiumin ge pada Chen ge dan Lay ge pada Suho hyung.

"Annyeong, Yeollie," balas Baekhyun sambil memerkan _eyesmile_ terbaiknya, aku melihat Chanyeol tengah terperangah melihat Baekhyun yg sedang ber-eye smile ria, aku terkikik pelan melihatnya, sepertinya mereka berdua saling mencintai hanya saja mereka belum mau mengutarakannya.

.

"Annyeong, Luhan ge.. kau semakin manis saja." Sapa atau lebih tepatnya gombal Sehun pada Luhan, Chanyeol dkk dan Xiumin dkk min HunHan tertawa sambil menyoraki Sehun tapi tidak direspon oleh Sehun yang masih menampilkan senyum manisnya kepada Luhan membuat pipi Luhan perlahan menghangat, Luhan langsung menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah berwarna pink itu.

"Sehunnie… jangan menggombal, kau membuatku malu." ujar Luhan tetap menundukan kepalanya, Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di depan Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yg sedang menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak menggombal ge, kau memang manis dan... cantik." Bela Sehun lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, aku ini tampan! Bukan manis ataupun cantik." Elak Luhan sambil mendongakan kepalanya cepat. Sepertinya dia sangat kesal dengan perkataan Sehun sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Mereka semua tertawa lepas, Sehun sangat puas karena telah berhasil menggoda orang yang ia sukai. Eh? Tunggu dulu? Dia sukai?

"Hahaahaha, ge… wajahmu lucu sekali, kalau seperti itu kau jadi semakin manis ge hahaha" komentar Sehun di sela tawanya, Luhan segera memegang pipinya, ia merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Luhan segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh Sehun, berhenti tertawa atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ancam Luhan masih menutup wajahnya, Sehun langsung terdiam dan membuat ChanBaek, ChenMin, SuLay dan Tao semakin tertawa lepas melihat Sehun yang langsung terdiam seperti patung.

"Shut Up!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan serempak yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin terdiam dan mengernyitkan dahi. Semua orang kecuali Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun, Suho, Tao, Kyungsoo dan Kai bingung dengan sikap mereka yang aneh. Ya, sebenarnya semenjak Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Suho, Kai datang mereka bersebelas sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Hey! Mereka bersebelas itu adalah siswa yang paling terkenal disini. Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan dan yang lain tidak suka dibilang seperti itu. Tapi, itu memang kenyataan.

"Mianhae.. mianhae, ini hanya kesalah pahaman,. Maafkan kami," ujar Luhan sedikit menundukan badannya pada semua orang yang sedang menatap mereka heran.

"Ne, maafkan kami." kata Sehun yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya. Akhirnya semua menjadi normal kembali, tapi ada juga beberapa mahasiswa/i masih melihat mereka. Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja kecuali Luhan. Luhan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya. Sehun tampak seperti serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo hyung… aku lapar.." rengek Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo manja. Dia tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya sangar, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya mengisi perutnya yang benar-benar kosong. Ck anak ini.

"Kau belum makan Kai-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Kai mengangguk sambil memasang wajah orang sedang kelaparan.

"Ne hyung, aku ingin makan denganmu jadi yah begitulah hehe," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi rapih nan putih milikinya.

"Ya ampun.. Kai.. bagaimana kalau kamu sakit? Mau aku suapi?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Kai mengangguk semangat.

"Mau hyung, sangat mau!" jawab Kai kelewat semangat. Sehun dan yang lain kecuali Kyungsoo sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kai.

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu aaa" titah Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan sendok berisi bibimbap ke mulut Kai.

"Aamm, mashita!" puji Kai.

"Apalagi kalau hyung yang memberikannya, tambah lezat." goda Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan genit. Kyungsoo lekas menunduk menyembunyikat pipinya yang merona akibat godaan Kai.

"Kai.. berhenti menggodaku atau aku tidak akan menyuapimu lagi," ancam Kyungsoo, Kai langsung gelapan.

"Ya.. Yah jangan dong hyung.. ok ok aku akan berhenti," kata Kai menyerah, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan kembali menyuapi Kai, terkadang Kai juga menyuapi Kyungsoo, Sehun dkk iri melihat KaiSoo moment.

"Hmm Baekkie hyung.. a- aku juga lapar~" lapor Chanyeol lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

"Lalu? Wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, membuat Chanyeol semakin gelapan.

"Mmm ma- maksudku, a- aku a- aku, akuinginmakanbersamamu!" kata Chanyeol gelapan dan di akhir-akhir katanya, dia tidak memberi jeda sama sekali, Baekhyun semakin bingung melihat Chanyeol salah tingkah seperti itu.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, Yeollie." tanya Baekhyun lagi meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menarik nafas dan membuangnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yg sedang tak beraturan, di saat nafasnya mulai teratur dia mulai bicara.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu, Baekkie" jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya sudah ayo kita makan bersa-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Bu- bukan begitu, mak- maksudku aku ingin kau menyuapiku, jebal…" jelas Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ba- baiklah.." kata Baekhyun gugup, Chanyeol langsung memekik kegirangan, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, dia senang sekali melihat Chanyeol bahagia, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makan bersama sambil menyuapi satu sama lain, ChenMin dan HunHan juga ikut-ikutan saling suap-suapan, kecuali Suho, Lay dan Tao, mereka makan-makanan mereka masing-masing, terkadang Suho secara diam-diam mencuri pandang melihat wajah Lay yang sedang makan dalam diam.

"_Dia sangat manis,"_batin Suho sambil menatap Lay yang sedang makan dan tersenyum, merasa ada yang melihatnya sedari tadi, Lay mendongak dan menatap Suho, Suho yang ketahuan sedang menatap Lay langsung salah tingkah, dia langsung menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya, Lay tersenyum tipis melihat Suho yang salah tingkah, ia juga menundukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya, Lay tersenyum dan perlahan semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipinya mengingat kejadian yang baru dia alami.

"_Suho hyung lucu sekali haha, sepertinya aku makin menyukaimu hyung, ah atau mungkin aku sudah mulai mencitaimu? Aishh aku ini berpikir apa!"_batin Lay membuat pipinya makin memanas dan menunduk semakin dalam tanpa dia sadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya tengah tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Lay yang lucu menurut orang itu.

.

Kris pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk nan lembut milik Victoria yang sudah dia anggap noona kandungnya itu, dia merasa sangat lelah setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya rencananya tadi dia ingin tidur setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Namun karena benda itu, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk istirahat.

Kris melirik sebuah kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar yang ada di meja makan itu, tadi dia melihat benda itu terletak di depan rumah'nya' (Kris dengan seenak jidatnya menganggap itu rumahnya karena menurut Kris noonanya juga tidak akan keberatan), dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam kotak yang terbungkus rapi itu, akhrinya Kris pun berjalan ke meja makan tepatnya berjalan ke arah kotak itu terletak.

"_Sebenarnya apa isi kotak itu? Apa jangan-jangan bom?"_batin Kris mulai was-was, setelah sampai di tempat tujuan ia menatap kotak itu lekat, Kris penasaran apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, tanpa ba bi bu Kris langsung membukanya dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Ini…. Kue?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa.

"_Hhh, syukurlah aku kira bom atau kertas yang bertuliskan teror dengan tinta darah atau apalah,"_batin Kris sambil menghela nafas, saat ia melihat kue itu Kris merasa kelaparan, kue itu sangat menggoda imannya(?), Kris baru sadar kalau dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi karena terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan sarapannya, akhirnya Kris mengambil piring kecil lalu memotong kue tersebut kemudian memakannya _"Enak,"_ batin Kris memuji makanan tersebut.

Kris tidak menghabiskan kue itu, ia hanya memakannya sebagian dan sebagiannya ia simpan di kulkas lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat sambil menunggu Victoria pulang.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah membaluti tubuhnya, Kris berjalan menuju tempat tidur king sizenya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Hahh benar-benar melelahkan.." sungut Kris, tiba-tiba saja terlintas bayangan Tao di pikirannya.

"Tao.. Huang Zi Tao nama yang manis dan lucu, seperti orangnya" puji Kris sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat wajah Tao yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat ia mencibirnya tadi.

"_Menarik."_ batin Kris lalu mulai tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya.

To Be Continue

Jeng jeng jeng…. *di lempar kaos kaki Hyuk oppa*eh?

Eotte? Kepanjangan ya? Mianhae soalnya lagi kebanyakan ide sih terlalu bersemangat jadinya hahahaha *ketawa nista* di sini feelnya belum dapet because.. it's just chapter 1, so di sini baru perkenalannya gitu deh #ada perkenalan sepajang ini-_- hehehe once again I'm sorry yeoreobeun, sayanya terlalu bercemungut abis minum mirai ocha sih wakakak *ketawa nista lagi*di bawa ke rsj-* dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan, karena ini adalah ff pertama saya dan waktu itu perbendaharaan kata saya masih sedikit dan berantakan. Tapi ini udah saya perbaikin kok, kkk :D.

**Review please..? *wink with Tao***


	3. Part 2

Author: babysbreathflo (Elle)

Genre: Romance, Sad, BL, Little bit a humor

Rating: PG – 15

Pairing: TaoRis

Pairing: TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin

Summary: Bagiku kau lebih cantik dari Wendy atau Cinderrela, hanya dirimu satu-satunya yang membuat jantungku berdebar, aku akan menjadi Peter Panmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski canggung kadang menyapaku.

Warning: this my first fanfic, so, i'm sorry if this ff very bad and more and i want you enjoy this fanfic, thank you.

_._

.

.

_Present by Elle_

.

.

.

_Don't LIKE, don't READ !_

.

.

.

_Enjoy_

.

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

_A New Neighbors| Jealousy|A Lucky Man !_

.

.

.

OuOuOuO

_Teng teng teng_

Bunyi bel sudah berdengung menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran terakhir selesai atau saatnya untuk pulang. Semua mahasiswa terlihat berdesak-desakan untuk keluar kelas kecuali Lay yang memilih untuk berdiam diri menunggu semua orang keluar dari kelas, ia lebih memilih pulang paling akhir daripada harus berdesak-desakan seperti itu. Setelah semua keluar dari kelas, Lay melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," Lay yang mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, dahinya mengernyit, karna penasaran akhirnya dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Orang itu…. Orang yang selama ini dikagumi Lay, ah lebih tepatnya ia cintai secara diam-diam.

"Ehh?" Lay terlonjak kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Wae?" tanya Suho, orang yang ada di depan Lay tersebut. Lay jadi salah tingkah karena melihat Suho.

"A, ani, mm sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Dan… _hyung_ sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Lay penasaran.

"Sudah dari tadi dan…. Aku menunggumu," jawab Suho seraya memamerkan senyum _angelic_ yang selalu membuat semua _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ terpesona tak terkecuali dengan Lay yang notabene adalah teman Suho yang diam-diam menyukai dirinya.

"Untuk apa hyung menungguku? Apa ada sesuatu hyung?" Lay menatap Suho polos membuat Suho gemas dengan Lay yang polos itu. Suho tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Lay pelan, Lay sontak menunduk saat merasakan pipinya merona.

"Aku mau mengantarmu pulang, bolehkah?" tanya Suho tersenyum lembut, menatap Lay penuh harap, Lay yang diberi tatapan seperti itu dari Suho jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Aku tak mau merepotkanmu," tanya Lay tidak enak hati. "Tidak, tenang saja kau tidak akan merepotkanku," jawab Suho mantap.

"Ba-Baiklah, tapi aku harus memberitahu ke yang lain dulu kalau aku tidak pulang bersama mereka," jelas Lay, Suho mengangguk dan menarik tangan Lay, membuat Lay menundukkan kepalanya saat semburat pink sudah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hai Suho hyung.. dan Lay hyung?" sapa seseorang yang di nada terakhir berubah menjadi pertanyaan, Lay mendongak sehingga bisa melihat namja yang menyapa Suho tadi, namja itu mengerutkan dahi tanda ia heran, Lay hanya tersenyum, membuat namja _tan_ yang heran menjadi tersenyum jugra untuk membalasnya.

"Ya, dia Lay. Kenapa?" tanya Suho pada Kai namja tan tadi.

"Ah, ani, tapi… kenapa dia bersamamu? Maksudku.. tidak biasanya kalian sedekat ini," jelas Kai yang diangguki beberapa namja yang juga berjalan bersamanya.

"Aku ingin mengantarnya pulang. Sehun, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Suho pada Sehun yang membalas tatapan kecewa. Lay tahu Sehun pasti kecewa karna tidak diantar pulang, Lay menundukkan kepalanya, dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Hmm hyung sebaiknya hyung pulang bersama Sehun saja, aku pulang bersama Kyungsoo dan Xiumin ge saja," usul Lay, dia merasa tidak enak, karnanya Sehun jadi harus pulang sendirian.

"Ani! Sudah biar hyung saja yang di antar Suho hyung, aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku bisa pulang bersama Luhan hyung." tolak Sehun semangat, anak yang aneh.

"Jadi?" tanya Suho menatap Lay lekat, membuat Lay gugup sekaligus bingung, akhirnya Lay menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku mau," kata Lay pasrah, ia bisa pingsan kalau dilihat seperti itu oleh Suho, Suho ingin sekali melompat-lompat kegirangan, tapi ia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai yang tertua.

"Ok, _kajja!_" ajak Suho seraya menggenggam tangan Lay lembut lalu menariknya, Lay sontak membelalak kaget, tapi baru mengambil satu langkah, suara Sehun yang memanggil mereka membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti dan membalikkan badan.

"Apalagi?" tanya Suho malas, Sehun tersenyum cerah tidak mempedulikan tatapan dan nada bicara Suho yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Nanti hyung ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman Lay hyung dulu 'kan? Aku ingin minta tolong, tolong katakan pada Luhan hyung kalau aku ingin mengajaknya minum bubble tea dan pulang bersama, aku akan menunggunya di pintu gerbang kampus, _jebal_ _ne..?_" mohon Sehun menatap Suho dengan tatapan memelas, Suho menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk membuat Sehun memekik kegirangan.

"Gomawo hyung.. kau memang baik, baiklah kalian boleh pergi, jangan macam-macam ya.. haha bercanda hyung," ujar Sehun ber_peace_ ria saat ia merasakan Suho tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Cheonma, annyeong.." pamit Suho pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu lalu menarik tangan Lay (lagi), sontak Lay menundukkan kepalanya (lagi) saat merasakan pipinya sudah memerah karna Suho dan karna teman-teman Suho yang bersiul menggoda mereka bahkan ada juga yang berteriak 'Fighting hyung! Aku mendukungmu' 'Jaga dia baik-baik hyung!' 'jangan lupa katakan pada Luhan hyung!' 'Jangan apa-apakan Lay hyung, Suho hyung!' seperti itu. Ok pipi Lay semakin merona ketika mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Kai itu.

"Hyung, itu mereka!" pekik Lay semangat sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya berada, Suho tersenyum dan mereka pun berjalan menghampiri Luhan, Xiumin, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Annyeong…" sapa Lay ramah dan tersenyum sampai membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit, _"Oh, lihatlah Lay.. kau begitu mempesona, pantas saja aku menyukaimu,"_batin Suho sambil menatap Lay lekat, tidak menyadari tatapan was-was yang diberikan oleh Xiumin, Baekhyun, Luhan, kecuali Tao yang hanya mengernyit tidak menegerti dengan gegedeul dan hyungdeulnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Entahlah, dia hanya menatap Suho penuh arti sepertinya dia tau apa yang akan disampaikan Lay dan Suho.

"Annyeong Lay-ah, kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya Xiumin menatap Suho dan Lay dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Suho yang baru menyadarinya sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jangan menatap kami seperti itu hyung, aku dan Lay ke sini hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa hari ini dia tidak pulang bersama kalian," jelas Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Luhan semakin curiga pada Suho, kecuali Kyungsoo yang memang sudah tahu dan Tao yang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _lolanya dirimu nak.._

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Tao polos. Lay terlihat gelapan untuk menjawab dan akhirnya Suho turun tangan untuk menjawab, Suho mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Lay, menyatukan jemarinya dan jemari Lay, Lay sontak menunduk ketika merasakan pipinya merona lagi, sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Lay jika sedang di dekat Suho.

"Kami akan pulang bersama, ah lebih tepatnya aku akan mengantarnya pulang." jelas Suho masih menggenggam tangan Lay erat sambil tersenyum manis menambah kesan tampan yang sudah melekat pada dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat! Jangan macam-macam dengan Lay hyung atau hyung akan tau akibatnya!" ancam Baekhyun yang diam sedari tadi sembari menunjuk Suho dan menyipitkan mata sipitnya. Suho menghela nafas, Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, selalu bersikap curiga.

"Ne.." kata Suho pasrah, "Ada pesan yang lain mungkin? Kyungsoo, kau tidak ingin menyampaikan pesan atau sekedar mengancamku?" tanya Suho yang sedikit menyindir Baekhyun, Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap Lay lalu menatap Suho.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin menitip Lay hyung, jaga dia ne.. aku percaya padamu hyung," pesan Kyungsoo pada Suho sambil menepuk pundak Suho pelan lalu tersenyum manis, Suho memberikan senyum angelicnya pada Kyungsoo dan juga semua temannya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Lay pergi dulu dan.. oh Luhan hyung kau dicari Sehun tadi katanya ia ingin mengajakmu minum bubble tea dan pulang bersama, dia menunggumu di pintu gerbang kampus." kata Suho, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Anak ini kalau sudah berurusan dengan Sehun pasti semangat, dasar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, gomawo atas infonya, Suho-ah, annyeong," setelah mengatakan itu Luhan segera melesat pergi dari sana, seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Sepertinya, kami juga harus pergi, annyeong," pamit Suho lalu melangkah pergi bersama Lay menuju tempat parkiran kampus, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Luhan berlari dengan tergesa ke pintu gerbang, matanya sibuk mencari Sehun

"_Boo!_"

Luhan tersentak, saking kagetnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terjatuh _ke…_

Grep

_… pelukan Sehun._

Dia pun tersentak saat melihat Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini, wajah Sehun terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Jantung mereka berdua berdesir hangat, pipi Luhan juga sudah sedikit menimbulkan rona.

Menyadari keadaan, Luhan cepat-cepat melepaskan dekapan Sehun yang membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa, tapi tidak digubris oleh Luhan.

"Sehunnie, ayo kita beli bubble!" ajak Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan sangat erat –karna Sehun pun tidak memberitahunya atau apalah-

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa harus aku yang mengantarkan ini. Mungkin alasannya adalah… karna aku anak tunggal, cukup masuk akal.

Aku berdiri di depan rumah tetangga baruku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berlalu lalang di kepalaku. Ketika aku sedang melamun, aku dibuat terkejut dengan adanya makhluk aneh yang ada di depanku. Sejak kapan dia ada disana? Saking terkejutnya, aku memberikan respon yang…. cukup mengejutkannya juga. Aku… "_Why did you kick me?_ _Ouch, this is so sick,_" rintih makhluk itu. Oh _no! It's Wu Yi Fan, Kris Wu! _Seketika aku jadi salah tingkah. Bukannya membantunya, aku malah mementingkan makanan yang dibuat ibuku untuk tetangga baruku, tunggu… apa jangan-jangan dia adalah tetangga baruku? Itu berarti Victoria _Seonsaengnim_ juga berada disini? Sepertinya dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Setelah aku menyelamatkan makanan ibuku aku segera membantunya berdiri, mungkin itu memang sangat sakit hingga sampai saat tadi ia tidak bangkit juga. Aku meminta maaf padanya karena tidak sengaja menendangnya. Ku kira ia akan marah padaku, ternyata tidak, bahkan ia dengan senang hati menawarkanku untuk masuk kerumah_nya_.

Perlahan-lahan ku bantu Kris ge untuk duduk di sofa. Dia bilang tendanganku tadi sangat kuat dan ia merasa bahwa perutnya merasa mual, jadi aku berinisiatif membuatkannya air hangat sekedar mengurangkan rasa mualnya.

30 menit berlalu setelah ucapan terimakasih kelaur dari mulut Wu Yi Fan saat aku memberikannya air hangat. Suasana ini sangat canggung, bahkan aku sampai lupa untuk memberikan makanan yang di beri oleh ibu, oh ya, makanannya!

.

.

.

"Ini sangat enak, _mashitta!_" Kris menilai masakan yang dimasak oleh ibu Tao. Tao tersenyum senang dan berkata bahwa masakan ibunya itu memang enak, setara dengan masakan-masakan yang dibuat oleh _chef_handal.

Tao melihat sekeliling, sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Victoria. Apakah Seonsaengnim sedang pergi? tanya Tao dalam hati. Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Tao, Kris menjawab pertanyaan Tao setelah ia selesai menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa oleh Tao, "Ya, Victoria _Noona_ sedang mengajar di tempat les. Katanya ia akan pulang nanti malam. Dia _type_ orang pekerja keras dan mandiri, makanya dia bisa menjalani hidup seperti tak ada beban. Aku iri padanya,", "Aku juga iri pada ketampananmu," Kris kaget, gumaman itu terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Kris. Tao bilang ia tampan?

"Iri pada ketampananku? Maksudmu, aku tampan? Haha, itu memang benar," Ujar Kris terlalu percaya diri. Tao baru menyadari bahwa dia bergumam terlalu keras hingga bisa sampai ke telinga Kris, betapa malunya Tao saat ini. "Tidak, maksudku aku tampan. Ya, tentu saja aku tampan, siapa bilang aku cantik?" Kris mengangkat tangannya, Tao tak mengerti sampai Kris berkata, "Aku. Aku yang bilang bahwa kau itu cantik," mengedipkan matanya lalu tertawa lepas. Ugh, jika saja aku membawa tongkat wushuku mungkin Kris ge sudah menjadi _kerempeng _sekarang, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Tao merasa ia harus memeriksa dirinya ke dokter jiwa secepatnya.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan tadi Suho hyung selalu saja menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo, bukannya aku benci dengan Kyungsoo, aku hanya merasa tidak suka jika Suho hyung selalu membicarakannya, aku cemburu. Apakah tidak ada yang lain selain menceritakan Kyungsoo? Apakah harus Kyungsoo? Lalu mengapa bukan Kyungsoo saja yang dia antar pulang? Mengapa harus aku?

Aku meletakkan gitarku, menyandarkan diriku di sofa lalu memejamkan mataku sejenak sembari merasakan keheningan yang melanda seluruh ruangan ini. Kalian tahu aku sedang berada dimana? Sepertinya kalian bisa menebaknya, aku sedang berada di _practice room,_orang tuaku sengaja membuat ruangan ini untukku. Ruangan ini biasanya aku pakai untuk kegiatan menari, menanyi dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan seni. Sebenarnya ruangan ini dibuat orang tuaku karena dulu ketika aku masih kecil aku senang sekali menari bahkan tidak jarang barang-barang kesayangan ibuku pecah karena perilakuku yang tidak bisa diam itu. Maka dari itu orang tuaku pun memutuskan untuk membeli rumah yang lebih luas supaya bisa membuat ruangan ini dan jadilah aku bersama keluargaku tinggal dirumah ini.

Aku menyesal, mengapa aku menyetujui ajakan Suho hyung kalau pada akhirnya dia akan menceritakan segala hal tentang Kyungsoo, dia seperti fans Kyungsoo saja, mengetahui apapun tentang Kyungsoo. _"Andai saja aku bisa menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo. Mengapa harus Kyungsoo? Mengapa tidak aku saja?"_miris memang. Aku iri pada Kyungsoo, aku ingin bisa seperti dia, dia mempunyai sifat keibuan yang kuat, dia juga manis dan lembut. Tidak mungkin jika Suho tidak menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi aku sangat berharap jika Suho hanya mengaguminya saja. Lagipula bukankah, Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan Kai? Aku hanya takut cinta Suho hyung bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_"**Menurutku Kyungsoo itu sempurna, dia mempunyai sifat keibuan; pandai memasak, lembut, pengertian. Dia juga manis, andai saja aku bukan sahabatnya aku sudah menembaknya sejak dulu atau andai saja dia tidak dekat dengan Kai, aku akan berusaha membuatnya jatuh hati padaku. Haha, maaf, aku aneh,**____**bukan?".**_Ya, kau memang aneh dan bodoh! Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti perasaanku yang seperti tertusuk bambu runcing setiap kali kau meceritakannya! Apalagi ketika kau berkata bahwa kau menyukainya kepadaku ! Itu sangat menyakitkan!

Aku bangkit, mengambil gitarku lalu menaruhnya dalam tas gitar. Setelah meletakkannya di tempat yang aman aku segera mematikan lampu ruangan dan pergi dari sana. _It seems i'm_ **_jealous._**

.

.

.

"Sehunnie.." merasa dipannggil Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang ada di sampingnya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kau mengabaikanku," ujar Luhan kesal, Sehun tersenyum lebar atau _menyengir_, Sehun meminta maaf pada Luhan karena sudah mengabaikan Luhan dengan berkata, "Maaf, Luhan. Aku tidak bermaskud untuk mengabaikanmu, aku hanya ingin segera mengahabiskan bubble tea ini dan bisa berbicara padamu tanpa ngagguan dari apapun termasuk minuman ini. Karena aku tidak suka dan tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang fokus dengan wajah cantikmu," gombal Sehun yang membuat Luhan merasa melayang terbang ke bersama para wayang.

Setelah Sehun selesai menghabiskan minumannya, ia mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman. Ia berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"_Mommy…. Where are you_? Hiks, mommy…" Anak kecil itu menangis sesenggukan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengah kedua tangannya yang terlipat dan kedua kakinya tertutup rapat menopang kedua tangannya yang terlipat. ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tadi saat dia sedang berkeliling di taman bersama ibunya, ia melihat ada toko es krim dan pergi ke sana, bermasksud untuk membelinya, tapi setelah dia kembali ke sini dia tidak melihat ibunya lagi dan akhirnya ia pun menangis sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis, anak manis?" tanya Luhan yang melihat anak kecil itu, tadi saat dia sedang berkeliling dengan Sehun ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil menangis di dekat pinggiran air mancur, karena dia kasihan jadilah ia mendekati anak itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hallo?" Sehun memanggil anak kecil itu lagi karena sedari tadi anak kecil itu belum juga mau mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengindahkan mereka berdua. Anak kecil itu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, anak itu sangat manis matanya yang sembab tidak mengurangi keimutan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Mommy… Where is my mommy, _ajeossi_?" tanya anak itu sambil sesenggukan, "Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berbahasa korea, Lu," bisik Sehun pada Luhan.

"_Where did you last see your mom?"_Luhan mengusap kepala anak itu lembut membuat Sehun yang berada disampingnya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mencolek Luhan, Luhan bertanya pada Sehun dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang tidak bermutu, "aku juga mau, Lu.." dan karena jawaban itu akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan balasan bahkan lebih 'baik' dari pada yang ia kira; mendapat ciuman manis dari tangan Luhan di bagian kepala. Ouch…

Setelah anak itu berhenti menangis, anak itupun menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa terpisah dari ibunya. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua mengajak anak itu, yang sempat mengenalkan dirinya yang bernama Ace berkeliling taman sembari mencari ibunya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang berada di dalam taman, ada seorang ibu yang seperti mencari sesuatu, sepertinya itu ibu dari anak yang sedang bersama Luhan dan Sehun tadi.

"Ace, _what you want to buy?_" anak itu menunjuk balon berwarna _baby blue_, Luhan pun membeli balon itu dan memberinya kepada Ace, dia berjingkrak girang lalu memeluk Luhan dan juga Sehun. Saat ia memeluk Sehun, dia melihat sosok ibunya tayang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Mommy! I_t was my mother! She was there_" pekiknya lalu berlari ke arah ibunya berada, Sehun dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat sudah berada di belakang sang ibu, Ace segera memeluk erat pinggang ibunya, hal itu tentu membuat ibunya kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya ibu pun terlonjak kaget dan langsung berlutut untuk memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"_Oh.. Ace geez, where you from, son? I'm looking for you everywhere, dear.._" ibunya memeluk sang anak dengan sangat erat, Luhan dan Sehun merasa canggung. Sehun pun berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian ibu dan anak itu.

"Jadi kalian yang menemukan _my son_?" Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk kompak, ibu itu tersenyum sangat manis sambil mengatakan terimakasih kepada mereka berdua. Saat Sehun dan Luhan harus berpisah dengan anak itu, anak itu mendekati mereka dan berkata, "_Thanks a lot, Hyung. If i had not meet you i might not be able to meet my mom and maybe i will be_ kidnapped," ujar anak kecil itu tulus, Luhan tersenyum lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak itu, "_No prob, dude! Other times you have to ask your parents permission first before going. Promise?_" Luhan memberi jari kelingkingnya yang disambut dengan baik oleh Ace, "_Promise, captain!_" janjinya masih dengan tangan kelingking saling bertautan, ia memberi senyuman lebarnya yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya, Luhan pun mencolek hidung anak kecil itu sebelum berdiri dan pulang dengan Sehun. Tapi sebelum itu Ace membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tertawa geli, **_"Luhan hyeong is a good man, you are so lucky to have a lover seems if only I was an adult I would shoot him since I first_****met"** ujar Ace saat mereka ingin pergi. True, Sehun _indeed_ _**a lucky man**_.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

A/N : akhirnya chapter 2nya selesai juga, saya membuat chapter ini hanya dalam 1 hari. Jadi saya minta maaf jika ada yang typo dan saya berterimakasih kepada Lian, thank you so much! Karena kamu saya jadi punya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Padahal aku sendiri aja hampir lupa kalau aku punya fic ini, ahhaa. Thanks banget ya, terima kasih semua, jangan lupa REVIEW! Thanks :*


	4. Part 3

I'll Be Your Peter Pan

Author: Elle

Genre: Romance, Sad, BL, Little bit a humor

Rating: PG – 15

Pairing: TaoRis

Pairing: TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin

Summary: Bagiku kau lebih cantik dari Wendy atau Cinderrela, hanya dirimu satu-satunya yang membuat jantungku berdebar, aku akan menjadi Peter Panmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu, meski canggung kadang menyapaku.

Note: this my first fanfic, so, i'm sorry if this ff very bad and more and i want you enjoy this fanfic, thank you.

.

.

.

_Present by Elle_

.

.

.

_Don't LIKE, don't READ !_

.

.

.

_Enjoy_

.

.

.

_Chapter 3_

.

.

.

_Romantic Guy | Hero | Seme or Uke_

.

.

.

OuOuOu

"Hyung!" Luhan memberhentikan langkahnya lalu melihat ke belakang. Disana ada Sehun.

Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan, setelah ia berada di hadapan Luhan, Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang seperti ingin merauk semua udara yang berada di sekitarnya.

Luhan melihat gerak-gerik Sehun, menunggunya untuk berbicara apa yang terjadi. Setelah Sehun sudah bisa bernafas dengan teratur, ia membuka pembicaraannya, "Hyung, tolong aku… jebal.." ucapnya memohon. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudia ia dibawa oleh Sehun ke kelas Sehun.

Saat mereka sudah sampai disana, Luhan juga melihat Kai yang bergidik ngeri melihat sesuatu yang berada di antara kursinya dan juga kursi Sehun. Dengan perlahan Luhan mendekati kursi Sehun yang berada di kursi paling belakang dan disamping kursi Kai yang berada paling kanan.

Luhan mengubah mimik wajahnya yang semula tegang menjadi datar, Sehun masih menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Luhan.

"Anyway, itu hanya kecoa, Hunnie."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, Hyung." Ucap Sehun mulai mendrama, dia memang seperti itu. Maklum, dia adalah anggota termuda di genk Exo.

Akhirnya Luhan mengusir kecoa itu supaya dia pergi ke dari kursi Sehun. Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas lega.

Saat Luhan ingin beranjak dari kelas tersebut, Sehun mengganggam tangannya, Luhan menolehkan wajahnya tetap pada posisi membelakangi Sehun, "Well… eum, aku ingin berterima kasih dan eum.. aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kejadian tadi," Luhan mengernyit.

"Maksudku.. aku mau kau tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang ketakutanku pada kecoa. Termasuk pada teman-temanmu dan juga Hyungdeulku. Mengerti?" ucap Sehun terbata-bata pada saat mengatakan kata kecoa. Tawa Luhan meledak, Kai sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan dia tidak akan mendengarkan apapun karena dia sedang memakai earphone dengan volume yang sangat kencang. Aku khawatir setelah itu dia tidak akan bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ayolah, Hyung… itu tidak lucu!" gerutu Sehun, Luhan mulai memberhentikan tawanya.

"Ekhem, maaf, aku tidak bisa," DDUAR!

"Apa? Kau bisa? Gomawo, Hyung," Luhan memutar matanya bosan. Sepertinya yang memakai earphone itu Kai, tapi kenapa jadi telinga Sehun yang bermasalah?

"Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa bukan bisa." ulangnya. Sehun berpikir sejenak, "Itu berarti ada kemungkinan jika kau mengatakan itu kepada mereka?" Luhan menyeringai, Sehun memasang wajah cemberut, jika diibaratkan menjadi cuaca mungkin wajahnya lebih pantas unutk cuaca mendung dan banyak petir.

Sehun terus memohon pada Luhan. Luhan tetap menolak, dan pada akhirnya…

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun tapi ada satu syarat…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sekedar ingin tahu reaksi Sehun, dan karena dia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa jadi dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…besok pagi kau harus berdandan secantik mungkin." Sehun mengernyit. Untuk apa? Hey! Dia lelaki tulen! Seme ultimate!

"Kau selalu mengejekku dengan _memujiku_ bahwa aku itu cantik. Dan aku ingin membalas dendam,"

"Tunggu dulu, itu tidak impas! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bukan mengejekmu. Aku tidak mau," tolak Sehun, dan Luhanpun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi,

"Baik! Aku mau!" Luhan tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu dari kelas Sehun.

**Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Sehunnie, hahaha!**

.

.

.

Hari ini Chen berencana mengajak Xiumin berangkat ke kampus bersama.

Tingtong..

"Annyeong, Xiumin, Hyung." Xiumin tersenyum manis. Jantung Chen semakin berdebar dengan kencang. How beautiful Xiuminnie.

"Annyeong, Chennie.." balas Xiumin ramah. Setelah Xiumin berpamitan kepada orang tuanya, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kampus.

"Chen-ah. Menurutmu, apakah sahabat-sahabat kita akan menjalani hubungan juga sama seperti kita?" tanya Xiumin masih tetap fokus melihat ke depan. Chen menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Tapi kurasa mereka semua sudah saling mencintai, kecuali Lay dan Suho, Kyungsoo dan Kai."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Xiumin penasaran. Chen memandang ke arah langit, "Mereka berempat seperti berada di dalam lingkaran. Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang Kyungsoo sukai, Suho sukai, Kai sukai dan yang Lay sukai. Mereka terlihat membingungkan, tapi aku takut jika Kyungsoo menyukai Kai."

"Memangnya mengapa, Chennie?"

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku takut kalau Kyungsoo tersakiti dan kulihat Suho Hyung menyukai Kyungsoo, mereka semua seperti mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, semoga saja semua yang dikatakan Chen tidak benar. Ya, kuharap begitu.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan saatnya mereka bersitirahat. Saat Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Tao dan Lay sedang berada di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, genk Exo datang dan membuat keramaian disana. Sebenarnya bukan Exo yang membuat keramaian itu, melainkan dari para siswa yang menggemari mereka. Dan itu adalah salah satu kerisihan tersendiri bagi Xiumin dan kawan-kawan karena mereka tidak akan bisa menikmati makanan dengan tenang.

"Annyeong, yeoreobeun…, Annyeong, Baekkie!" sapa ketua genk. _Of course, that is Chanyeol,_ Park Chanyeol. Xiumin dan kawan-kawannya membalas sapaan Chanyeol tak kalah ramainya. Kurasa kantin ini sudah seperti tempat konser.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian." Semua menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, kecuali para anggota Exo karena mereka sudah tahu siapa itu.

Seseorang itu kemudian maju, berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Orang itu sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol, rambutnya berwarna_ blonde_, dan ia juga memiliki mata elang.

Tao termangu. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu, orang itu adalah orang yang sempat membuatnya kesal. Dia adalah… "Salam kenal, namaku Kris,"

"…Kris? Dia kah orang yang kau ceritakan kemarin, Tao?" Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

Xiumin dan kawan-kawan akhirnya mempernalkan diri juga. Mereka semua memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing sampai pada saat bagian Lay yang memperkenalkan diri, "Salam kenal, namaku Lay. Senang berkenalan denganmu, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Kris melihat Lay lekat, sedangkan yang dilihat tidak menyadari itu sama sekali termasuk orang-orang yang berada disana, tapi tidak termasuk dengan Suho yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Kris.

.

_Kau melupakanku?_

.

Saat mereka sedang melahap makanan mereka, suasana kantin bertambah ramai karena teriakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bertengkar. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka peributkan karena sedari tadi hampir semua barang mereka peributkan.

"Hey, Chanyeol! Jangan ambil itu! Itu milikku…!" rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri bak anak kecil yang sedang merengek karena ibunya tidak ingin membelikannya es krim.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun-ah.. Ikhlaskan saja, lagipula kau bisa memesannya lagi."

"Tidak bisa, Ge… antriannya sangat panjang. Jika aku memesannya lagi bisa-bisa saat bel masuk berbunyi aku baru bisa memesannya." Elak Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau memberikan jus itu pada adik kecilmu ini? Kasihan dia, dia belum pernah merasakan jus strawberry itu," Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya lucu, Luhan hyung jahat! Gerutunya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memberikannya, Baekhyun bersorak senang tapi kembali memasang wajah cemberut saat….. Chanyeol memberikan gelas jus yang sudah kosong. Kemana jusnya? Tentu saja sudah diminum Chanyeol.

Bel masuk berbunyi sebelum Baekhyun ingin berteriak dan dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengikhlaskannya. Dia berencana akan membeli jus itu saat pulang kuliah nanti.

.

.

.

"Hey, Tao! Mengapa kau melamun?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, nothing. Aku hanya sedang bosan saja. Menunggu dosen itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Mungkin hari ini Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim tidak masuk."

"Apa? Tidak masuk? Benarkah?" tanya Tao, matanya sedikit berbinar. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya bilang mungkin" dan bingo! Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim memang tidak masuk. Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, walaupun dia tidak masuk dia tetap menitipkan tugas pada para mahasiswa, membuat para mahasiswa mendesah berat.

Saat Tao sedang mengerjakan tugas, dia melihat Baekhyun tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Baekhyun terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Ini aneh, sepertinya Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang dia terlihat sangat kelelahan?

"Baekhyun-ah… gwaenchana?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia sandarkan ke dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Beruntung Baekhyun mendapatkan posisi yang sangat pas untuk bermalas-malasan seperti tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Nan gwaenchana, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan kedinginan," jawab Baekhyun lemas. Tao menempelkan tangannya ke kening Baekhyun. Astaga, Baekhyun panas sekali!

"Astaga, suhu badanmu tinggi sekali. Kau demam, Hyung. Ayo aku antar ke UKS." tawar Tao sembari membantu Baekhyun berjalan menuju UKS.

Secepat jet, berita bahwa Baekhyun sakit sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kampus termasuk kelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang yang berada di depannya dengan temannya yang sepertinya satu kelas dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya terkadang Chanyeol juga bersyukur atas ketenaran mereka berdua belas. Karena jika ada berita penting atau apapun tentang mereka, pasti para mahasiswa akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Bahkan tak jarang mereka memberitakannya di media social. Batapa terkenalnya mereka.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya, beruntung saat ini dosennya juga sedang tidak masuk jadi dia bisa keluar dari kelas dengan leluasa tanpa melalui interogasi sang dosen.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mengetahui berita itu, semua teman-teman Baekhyun juga Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Dengan sigap mereka pergi ke UKS. Mereka semua sangat kompak, bahkan mereka pun memberikan alasan yang sama pada dosen mereka, kecuali Kris dan Chanyeol yang memang tidak sedang diajar karena dosen mereka tidak masuk hari ini.

-In the UKS

"Baekkie!" teriak Chanyeol ketika dia sampai di UKS. Tao mendekatkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya, member Chanyeol isyarat supaya Chanyeol memelankan suaranya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sangat damai, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus, matanya yang terpejam damai dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka… ah tidak, tidak. Jangan pikirkan itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyisir rambut Baekhyun ke belakang. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Tao?" tanya Chanyeol tetap fokus pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Dia terkena demam tinggi, Hyung. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memberinya obat tadi sebelum ia tertidur." Jelas Tao. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Keheningan menyapa mereka, tidak ada yang berani bicara. Semua orang yang ada disana terlalu khawatir akan keadaan sahabat mereka.

Saat Tao sedang melihat ke belakang, matanya tak sengaja menangkap Kris yang ternyata sudah menatapnya sejak tadi. Tao memutar badannya ke posisi semula, kepalanya menunduk sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara, "Sebaiknya kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Aku akan menemani Baekhyun sampai ia siuman." Ujar Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Tapi kami juga ingin menemaninya, Chanyeol." Elak Lay, semua menganggukan kepalany tanda setuju. Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum dan meminta agar teman-temannya bisa mempercayainya.

Mereka semua hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah lalu beranjak pergi dari UKS menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Tapi sebelum Sehun pergi, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, "Jaga dia baik-baik. Jika dia sudah siuman, beri dia jus strawberry terlebih dahulu. Itu akan menjadi tenaga tersendiri baginya." pesan Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Terkadang Chanyeol juga iri kepada Sehun, karena dia lebih tahu tentang Baekhyun dibanding dirinya.

.

.

.

"Nghhh.. Aku dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sembari melihat sekitar. Ia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya, iapun melihat ke arah tangannya lalu ke arah tersangka. Chanyeol? Mau apa dia disini?

"Chanyeollie… ireonna.." ucap Baekhyun lembut sembari menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melenguh lalu mereganggkan otot-ototnya, dia merasa pegal-pegal setelah tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

"Mengapa kau tidur disini? Kita ada dimana? Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" cemas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kita berada di UKS, aku tertidur karena menungguimu sadar. Dan sekarang jam…" Chanyeol melihat jamnya, "05.30 pm..…"

"… MWO?!" teriak Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dibantu dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku mengantarmu ke rumahku,"

"Tap- tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Baik jika kau tidak mau, aku yang akan menginap di rumahmu,"

"Chanyeol!" gertak Baekhyun kesal, tapi Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Katakan pada eomma kalau hari ini aku tidak akan pulang. Oh satu lagi, tolong bawakan aku beberapa baju dan juga obat demam, aku akan mengirim alamat rumahnya." sebelum orang yang di sebrang menjawabnya ia sudah duluan mematikan telpon itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itulah Chanyeol. Dia akan terlihat tegas jika dia sudah serius ataupun khawatir. Tunggu, apakah Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?

Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menjalankan mobilnya.

"Maaf karena aku sudah mengambil jusmu tadi," sesal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan menghadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau berpikir bahwa aku sakit karena itu. Walaupun aku sangat menyukai strawberry bukan berarti kesehatanku juga bergantung padanya." Jelas Baekhyun. Ok, Chanyeol merasa ia adalah pria bodoh saat ini.

Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk menepuh jarak sekitar 10 km ke rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan kunci pintu rumahnya lalu memutarnya ke kanan, iapun membuka pintunya.

**Welcome to Baekhyun's House!**

Sedari tadi mata Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti melihat-lihat rumah Baekhyun. Atas, bawah, kanan, kiri dan random seperti itulah cara Chanyeol melihat rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau tinggal sendiri? Dimana orang tuamu?" Baekhyun menampakkan wajah sedih. Jika saja ia tidak cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya mungkin Chanyeol akan melihat dirinya yang sangat rapuh. Tidak! Aku bukan orang yang mudah rapuh!

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kemudia tersenyum, "Sudah tiada, Yeollie." Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang menampakkan wajah dukanya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat _sensitive_.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu teringat masa lalu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan berkata bahwa itu adalah hal biasa. Ia sudah sering dilontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

_**Aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku janji.**_

"Kau beristilahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Titah Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam rumah Baekhyun yang sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" ujar Baekhyun memastikan. Anak orang kaya seperti dia bisa memasak?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meyakinkan, "Serahkan semua padaku," Chanyeol berujar seraya memukul dadanya dengan satu kepalan tangan. Baekhyun terkekeh, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol is **the romantic guy.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sial! Hari semakin larut dan hujan belum juga reda.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya lagi, sekarang sudah jam 06.00 pm KST. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, andai saja dia tidak diberikan tugas oleh dosennya mungkin dia sudah berada dirumah dari 2 jam yang lalu.

**Dress…..**

**Dduar….**

Awan semakin marah, membuat petir ada dimana-mana dan hujanpun semaki deras.

Ok, dia sudah menunggu bus selama hampir satu jam! Astaga, kemana bus-bus itu pergi?

One hour later

Perlahan, hujan mulai mereda. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 07.00 pm KST. _Great._

Saat Kyungsoo ingin beranjak pergi, ia dihalangi oleh segerombol anak berandalan.

"Ka, kalian mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Ketika mereka melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan melengkah mundur, sampai Kyungsoo tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi dan ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kami ingin tubuhmu," jawab salah satu dari mereka. Kaki Kyungsoo bergemetar, ia ingin melawannya tapi mereka mempunyai badan yang lebih gagah dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ok, jangan bahas tentang tinggi badan.

"_Don't touch him._" Ujar seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo terbelalak, itu Kai!

Ketua kelompok itu mendecih kemudia mendekati Kai, "_Who are you? You think who you are, huh?_'" ejek Yongguk, ketua geng itu.

**Brugh**

**Dduak**

"_I've been warned you don't touch him._" Ulang Kai lagi setelah menghabisi sang ketua. Tak terima melihat salah satu teman mereka terluka, mereka pun membalas Kai.

**Brugh!**

**Dduak!**

Semua penganggu itu hilang seketika setelah mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan dari Kai. Kai termangu, tapi hanya 0,1 detik karena setelahnya ia segera mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kai bertanya apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai dalam satu hentakan. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat, "Kai-ah, aku takut.." adu Kyungsoo pada Kai, Kai tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap punggung lemah Kyungsoo, "Tenanglah, Hyung. Mereka sudah pergi, aku tidak perlu takut." Hibur Kai, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeka air matanya.

Ia tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Kai-ah"

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang, Hyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang menggunakan motornya. Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kai erat karena Kai mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Aku ingin waktu berhenti, supaya kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu dariku**_._

Kai, **the hero.**

.

.

.

Sedari tadi wajah Sehun terlihat masam, dia juga tidak banyak bicara. Ok, Suho tahu memang Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi hari ini alasan dia tidak banyak bicara cukup membuat dia heran. Pasalnya, saat ia bertemu Luhan –yang biasanya akan selalu disapanya saat bertemu, kini tak lagi. Dan hal itu sangat kentara pada saat mereka sedang istirahat bersama di cafeteria.

"Kau kenapa?" Suho memulai pembicaraan seraya melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku kesal, Hyung." Sehun mengurucutkan bibirnya penuh dengan rasa kekesalan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sehun lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan dari yang biasanya. Hanya Suho yang mengetahui sifat asli Sehun ini selain Luhan tentunya.

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya Suho lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kendaraan yang menghasilkan karbon monoksida yang tidak baik untuk alat pernapasan dan juga kesehatan tubuh. Namun, walaupun seperti itu manusia tetap saja bersi kukuh untuk memakai kendaraan yang boros itu. Padahal masih banyak cara lain yang lebih sehat dan menguntungkan kita. Seperti menggunakan sepeda misalnya?

"Besok aku harus berdandan seperti yeoja," tawa Suho pecah, Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi tadi aku disuruh Luhan untuk berdandan seperti yeoja, aku juga tak tahu apa alasannya menyuruhku seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja?" Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia berbohong lagi?

"Karena itu untuk tugasnya. Ia bilang ia tidak tahu siapa yang pantas jadi modelnya dan akhirnya ia memilihku."

Jawabannya, iya.

Tawa Suho semakin kencang. Sehun, sepertinya harga dirimu sebagai seme sudah terinjak-injak.

"Aku tahu pakian yang pantas untukmu besok." Sial. Suho membantunya.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang jijik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Selera Suho memang sangat _berkualitas_.

Jadi begini dekripsian kostumnya: wig berwarna kuning panjang, rok selutut dan baju lumayan ketat. Sebenarnya dia dihimbau oleh Suho supaya memakai tongkat sihir tapi dia tidak mau. Dia sudah cukup muak memakai ini.

Sudah dapat gambarannya?

Dia mirip sekali dengan Sailor Moon sekarang.

Tidak, dia tidak mirip. Wajahnya lebih datar dan itu membuatnya menjadi terlihat lebih… aneh.

"Ini sangat menjijikan, Hyung." Suho terus saja menertawakan penampilan Sehun saat ini, "Hahaha, kau tahu? Kau lebih terlihat _meragukan_ ketimbang seperti yeoja." Andai kau bukan hyungku. Sudah kupastikan kau sudah tidak ada disini.

.

.

.

Semua mahasiswa yang melewati Sehun menertawainya. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Oh Sehun.

Sehun ingin sekali mencekik orang-orang yang menertawainya. Namun sekali lagi, mereka semua beruntung karena Sehun sedang tidak ingin menambah permasalahan.

Luhan melihat Sehun, matanya terbuka lebar. Sehun memenuhi permintaanya? "Hmphhahhhahahaa! Kau terlihat aneh, Sehun." Ejek Luhan, Sehun memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya. Ia terlalu malas, ini sangat memalukan kau tahu.

"Ok, ekhem. Well, maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Aku hanya ingin balas dendam." Ucap Luhan, tapi terlambat. Berita itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana termasuk media social pastinya. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga. Ini gila!

Sehun melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Luhan, kau telah membuat kesalahan fatal.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan! Repurtasinya sebagai siswa tertampan dan ter_cool_ telah lenyap digantikan dengan gelar _Seke_ (Seme Uke) yang berarti meragukan. You know what I mean.

Sehun melihat salah satu tweet yang disertai foto dari seorang mahasiswa di kampusnya.

**Seme or Uke?**

Sehun sangat tahu tweet itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. sungguh! Aku tak bermaksud mempermalukanmu." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Luhan mengucapkannya dengan tulus penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Sepertinya Luhan memang tidak bermaksud dan Sehun tahu itu.

Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan membelalakkan matanya garang. Tidak yang menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah berlalu sejak lima menit lalu. Dia sudah terlalu kaget mendengar bisikan Sehun yang menurutnya lebih pantas disebut dengan _devil's wishper_.

**OH SEHUN… KAU AKAN MATI SEKARANG JUGA!**

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

Author's note: Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama, lagi males ngepublish soalnya -_-. Pada ngereview dong, jangan cuma diliat doang, ellenya kan jadi cedih huks huks /?

O ya, ngomong-ngomong, kalian nyadar nggak sih kalau ff ini bahasanya hampir sama kaya ff perfectlt imbalanced? Saya yakin banyak yang nyadar, hihihi. Sebenarnya ff ini pengin saya buat kaya yang sweet" gitu, tapi kalau diliat" lama-lama malah jadi kaya badung, bukan badung maksudnya ratenya hampir nyerempet #lol. Btw kalau memang sugesti saya benar ada yang mengira ff ini sama ky perfectly imbalanced mohon maaf, anda salah besar karena ff ini nggak ada sama"nya, mungkin memang ada beberapa konflik dan alur cerita yang hampir mirip tapi itu semua asli dari imajinasi saya tentang ChanBaek dan HunHan dan juga TaoRis, mereka bertiga sekarang udah kaya musuhan; jarang banget deket, huhuhu. Sudahlah, daripada saya curhat mending kalian ngereview, wkwk. Sampai jumpa!

**Review, please? ^.~**


End file.
